Addicted to His Love
by MorphineGirl82
Summary: When a new girl walks into Jeff's life will he be able to handle the feelings he has towards her, or is the hurt he felt from his past relationship with Beth still looming over his head? JeffxOC.
1. Starting Over

Jeff opened his eyes slowly as he looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. He longed to be able to roll to one side and kiss awake the woman of his dreams, but he had yet to find her.

He sighed loudly as he rolled out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Tonight was the night that he had planned to ask Beth to marry him. She had made her decision to leave him a little less than a week ago and he had taken it hard.

Wrestling wasn't the same for him anymore. Yes, it was one of his passions, but he had loved Beth with all of his heart and for her to leave him like this, and so suddenly, left him heart broken.

The past few days he had done nothing but mope around the house and today would be his first real shower in a few days.

Sighing again, Jeff turned the water on, not bothering to make it warm but leaving it ice cold. He stepped into the shower after undressing and shivered slightly as the icy water made contact with his skin.

Without any effort, Jeff did his usual shower routine, sadness etched across his face as thoughts of Beth invaded his brain.

"I need to forget about her and get on with my life." Jeff mumbled as he stepped out of the shower, turned the water off, and proceeded to make his way back into his room for clean clothes.

"How you doing Jeff?" Jeff turned his head as he heard the muffled voice of his brother from the other side of the door.

"How do you think I'm doing? I lost the love of my life." Jeff wanted nothing more than to break down and cry after saying that last statement, but he had a photo shoot to go to today and red puffy eyes weren't the best thing to have.

"Jeff, you'll find someone else, don't worry." Matt's voice was cheerful and it caused Jeff to roll his eyes as he pulled one of his Hardy Boys shirts over his head.

"Why are you always so cheerful?" Jeff asked as he opened the door to see his brother with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Because lately one of us has to be and since its not you, might as well be me." Matt said, his smile getting bigger as he poked his brother in the ribs, wanting him to smile.

"Matt stop!" Jeff yelled as he swatted his brother's hand away, trying to stop him from poking him.

"Only if you smile." Matt said as he poked Jeff in the ribs again, and again.

"Matt, I'm warning you right now if you don't stop I'm going to smack you." Jeff said as he looked at his brother seriously.

"I'd like to see you try little brother." Matt said as he took a kung fu like stance and poked his brother again.

"Its on now." Jeff said as he tackled Matt to the ground and was able to get him into a head lock.

"Tap." Jeff stated and waited for Matt to surrender to him.

"Never!" Matt yelled as he pulled a reversal and got his brother into a cross face.

"Tap Jeff. It is over I win." Matt said and watched as his younger brother tapped his hand against the floor.

Jeff rolled over and smiled up at his brother. Lately Matt was the only one he would smile around. Matt always knew how to get Jeff to smile and wrestling like they used to when they were kids was just the thing that took Jeff's mind off of Beth.

"Come on Jeff." Matt said as he helped his brother up off the floor.

"Why what are we doing?" Jeff asked as he looked at Matt, a confused look on his face.

"Don't ask questions just follow me." Matt said, a devious look in his eyes that kept Jeff planted in his spot.

"I don't want to go to one of Shannon's parties." Jeff whined as he slouched over and pretended to fake cry.

"Come on it will do you some good. There will be booze, food, and girls. Hot girls. You're going." Matt said as he grabbed Jeff's arm and began to drag him down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Matt, I don't want another girl right now. I thought I had the one and she hurt me. Don't my feelings mean anything to you?" Jeff questioned his brother as he yanked his arm away.

"Dude you just sounded like a chick. And no your feelings at this moment do not mean anything to me. But the well being of your sex life does. Trust me after you get laid a few times you will thank me." Matt said, a goofy look on his face as he grabbed his brother's arm again and started to drag him out the door.

"Matt, I really don't want to go." Jeff whined again as he tried to pull his arm out of his brother's grip.

"Jeff, don't make me make you tap out again." Matt said to his brother, trying to warn him.

"Ha! I wouldn't tap out again to you." Jeff said, a little too confidently as Matt tackled him to the grass and put him into a figure four leg lock.

"Matt get off!" Jeff warned as he tried to swat at his brother with his hands.

"Tap Jeff. Then come to this party and I wont do this to you again for a week." Matt said, trying to bargain with his brother.

"Matt, if you don't get off of me right now I'll shave all your hair off your head while you're passed out at this party." Jeff said and watched as his brother let go of the hold.

"Fine, be that way. I was just trying to help you, but if you want to sit around the house all day moping be my guest." Matt spat at Jeff, hints of anger laced into his voice.

"You're still my favorite brother Matt." Jeff yelled after his brother, only to get flipped off.

"That's because I'm your only brother fuckhead." Matt yelled back as he climbed into his car and drove off.


	2. The Arrangement

Erin looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smudged and a bruise was starting to appear where her boyfriend had hit her.

She sighed to herself while silently wishing that someone would take her away from him. This wasn't the life she thought she would have. She always thought she would have something better.

"Erin get your ass out here now!" She trembled slightly as she heard her boyfriend calling her. She didn't know what he wanted now but leaving the bathroom was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Erin!" She jumped as she heard him right outside the door, banging on it, trying to get it to open up.

"Go away Derek!" Erin screamed as she sat against the far wall, cowering with a razor blade in her hand.

"Erin get your ass out here now!" Derek screamed as he continued to bang on the door.

"If you don't I'll kill him!" He screamed again and Erin cried as she thought about her little brother out there.

"Fine I'm coming out, but don't you dare touch him!" Erin called as she stood up slowly and made her way over towards the door.

She was met with a pair of rough hands dragging her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She saw her brother cowering in a corner, crying.

"It's okay Zack. You can go." Erin mouthed to her brother as she was pushed down onto the bed. She felt Derek pulling her panties down and she let the tears fall down her face. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't the life she wanted for herself or for her brother.

"How was the party?" Jeff asked his brother the next morning as he stood by the stove flipping pancakes.

"It was okay I guess. Shannon and his girlfriend fought the whole time. And then some asshole showed up." Matt said as he eyed the pancake that was placed in front of him.

"What do you mean some asshole showed up?" Jeff asked, intrigued now as to what his brother was talking about.

"Well he just showed up, but the girl he brought with him looked like shit. She had a little boy with her, but her face was bruised and bloody. I mean it looked as if this dude beat her. But he was buddies with everyone there, and I just don't understand why no one said anything to him about doing that to her." Matt said, taking a bite out of the pancake.

"Okay so what did you do?" Jeff asked his brother as he began to flip another pancake.

"I walked up to her and offered her a job that would get her and the little boy away from that jerk." Matt said as he motioned for his brother to put another pancake on his plate.

"What kind of job?" Jeff asked as he eyed his brother.

"She's going to be our housekeeper when both of us are gone. Clean the house, make sure the cars stay in good shape, and take care of the animals. I'm letting her live here and I'm also going to pay her every week." Matt said and watched as his brother raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you going to pay her if she's going to be living here?" Jeff asked and watched as his brother devoured yet another pancake before answering.

"Because she has that kid with her. I can expect her not to be able to buy him things. Plus what if she wants to buy something for herself every once in awhile? Its hard to do that without any money." Matt said as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a few sips.

"Okay I guess you have a point. So when is she coming?" Jeff asked as he fixed himself a plate and sat down across from his brother.

"This afternoon. So we have to get two of the guest rooms ready. Her name is Erin by the way and the boy's name is Zack." Matt added in as he took another sip of his coffee all the while waiting for his brother to say something.

"Cool. So have fun cleaning." Jeff said as he stood up with his plate and walked to the deck outside.

"Oh no Jeff. You are going to help me get these rooms together or else they are going to stay in yours and you can sleep on the couch." Matt said as he followed his brother with his cup of coffee in hand.

"I don't want to Matt. I just want to lounge around or maybe ride today. I don't want to have to set up a room for some strange woman to stay in." Jeff whined as his brother smacked the back of his head.

"Jeff stop. Ever since you and Beth broke up, you don't want to do a damn thing. All you do is lay around and whine. You mope and you never actually have a real smile on your face. I'm sick of your broken hearted bullshit. The least you can do is help me by getting one room together. I'm not asking you to be best friends with her or the kid. Just for a little help." Matt said and watched as he brother looked at him in shock.

"Fine." Jeff mumbled as he finished eating his breakfast.

"Thank you." Matt said as a smirk crossed his face. He was happy that his brother had seen things his way.

"Whatever." Jeff said as he turned to go back into the house. Matt stayed on the deck, keeping his gaze out towards the woods.

He couldn't help but think that Jeff was afraid of moving on. That he didn't want to believe that there could be another person out there for him.

Matt sighed to himself as he turned and looked through the kitchen window to see Jeff washing the dishes. He prayed silently that Jeff would find someone new.


	3. Meeting Erin and Another Match

Erin smiled to herself as she walked up to the house, Zack clutching her hand.

"Its okay Zack. These people are nice. Real nice." She whispered to him as she looked at the house. She couldn't believe that Matt Hardy had offered her a job to live in his house and just clean it.

"Erin… I'm scared. What if they end up being just like Derek?" Zack asked, fear and worry plastered across his face.

"They aren't going to be hunny. He offered me the job so we could get away from Derek. He saw what he had been doing to me. I promise things will be better." She whispered to the small boy before knocking on the door.

Jeff opened the door and looked at the woman standing before him. She had a ring in her nose and her dark brown hair fell into her face. She smiled politely at Jeff.

"Hi, I'm Erin and this is my little brother Zack." Erin extended her hand and waited for Jeff to shake it. He did, trying to be polite.

"Come on in. Matt is just finishing up the other guest room. He should be down in a minute. In the mean time can I get you anything?" Jeff asked as he started to head off towards the kitchen.

"No I think we're okay." Erin said as she sat down on the couch, Zack sitting beside her.

"Matt?" Erin heard Jeff calling to his brother.

"What?" She heard him reply before hearing a crash come from upstairs.

"Fucking lamp!" Erin heard Matt yell.

"Erin is here." Jeff called up to his brother, a smile on his face.

"Okay! I will be down in a minute!" Matt yelled down at his brother and Jeff turned to look at Erin.

Erin smiled at him as if waiting for Jeff to talk. He smiled back, not really sure what he should say to the girl in front of him.

Her auburn colored hair fell into her face and she didn't even bother to push it away. Her dark blue eyes looked up at him, fear still filled them, and Jeff knew both he and Matt were going to have to work at making that fear disappear.

"So, Erin, what did you do before coming to work for my brother and I?" Jeff asked casually as he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him.

"I worked at a newspaper a few days a week. I made just enough money doing that that way Zack and I didn't have to ask Derek for money." As Erin mentioned the name Derek, Jeff noticed a pained expression making its way across her face.

"So this Derek guy was your boyfriend?" Jeff asked again and when he finished his question he felt a hand smacking the back of his head.

"What did you do that for?!" Jeff yelled at Matt as he turned around to face his brother.

"Sorry my hand slipped." Matt said, raising his hands up in an innocent manner as he saw the look his brother got.

"Hands slipped my ass!" Jeff yelled before tackling his brother onto the stairs causing a loud gasp to come from Matt as the air was knocked out of him.

Jeff grabbed a hold of his brother in an ankle lock and watched as Matt desperately tried to retaliate.

"Come on Matt! Is this all you got?" Jeff asked. Matt kicked back with his free foot and managed to hit Jeff in the knee. Jeff lost his balance and stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. Matt jumped onto Jeff and proceeded to get him into the sharpshooter.

"Erin, what are they doing?" Zack asked as he watched the two brothers wrestling.

"Its okay hun. They are just messing around. They are professional wrestlers. They do this all the time." Erin reassured her younger brother as she turned back to Matt and Jeff just in time to see Jeff tapping.

"That's twice I've made you tap in the past two days." Matt said triumphantly.

"Only because you cheat." Jeff said as he sat on the floor looking up at his brother.

"I do not cheat, you just cant wrestle." Matt said as a smile appeared on his face.

"What did you just say?" Jeff asked as he stood up and got right in his brothers face.

"You heard me. You cant wrestle." Matt said, repeating the words slower this time.

Jeff unexpectedly tackled Matt to the floor and got him into a camel clutch.

"Jeff get off." Matt said as he tried to shake his brother off of him.

"Tap Matt then it will be over." Jeff said as he pulled back harder.

"I give." Matt yelled as the pain became to unbearable.

"Ha I win. Now what were you saying about me not being able to wrestle?" Jeff asked as he flashed a smile over at Erin, happy to see that she was laughing.


	4. The Kiss and Sparks

Erin smiled towards the two brothers, her eyes never leaving Jeff as she looked at him.

"So two to one, I'm still the winner." Matt said as he pushed past his brother and towards Erin and Zack.

"Erin, it's nice to see you again." Matt smiled as he pulled Erin into an unexpected hug.

"It's nice to see you too." Erin said as she hugged Matt back. Matt released Erin after a few seconds and pulled Zack into a hug.

"Hey little man." Matt said and he felt Zack tense up next to him.

"Listen Zack, I want you to know that neither my brother nor I is going to hurt you. You're safe here." Matt said to him as he looked him in the eye.

Zack nodded and hugged Matt unexpectedly. Jeff walked over to the three of them, but stood off to the side.

"Jeff go upstairs and finish that room for me while I get dinner started okay?" Matt asked turning to his brother and watched as he just nodded before heading upstairs.

"Does he need any help with anything?" Erin asked as she watched Jeff head upstairs.

"I don't know but if you want to help feel free to go upstairs and see. It is the second door on the left." Erin nodded at Matt who led Zack into the kitchen before heading upstairs.

Erin knocked on the door before popping her head in.

"You need any help with anything?" She asked Jeff and watched as he stared at her intently.

"Sure.." Jeff said, trailing off before lifting a box up.

"What would you like me to do?" Erin asked entering the room and looking at the miscellaneous items and boxes scattered everywhere.

"Actually if you want you can just sit on the bed and keep me company." Jeff said and Erin took his advice sitting down.

"So tell me about yourself Jeff." Erin said casually as she looked around the room and noticed that most of the decoration had been done for a child. She figured this was Zack's room.

"Well wrestling is one of my many passions. I'm also and artist and a musician. But after that I'm a caring and sensitive guy who loves animals." Jeff said, lifting another box he placed it into the closet before turning to look back at her.

"Tell me about yourself." He said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Well my parents died when I was 20 and Zack was 3 so I got custody of him. I moved in with Derek shortly after that thinking he really loved me. He was great at first. I love music and animals." Erin finished as she looked up into his eyes. They remained staring at each other for a few moments. The space between them began to get smaller and that was when their lips touched slightly.

Erin pulled back, not sure what to think.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jeff said as he began to back away.

"No, don't apologize. Just tell me this, did you want to do that or was it an accident?" Erin asked, not letting hope get the best of her.

"I honestly don't know. I mean my girlfriend of forever just left me a little while ago and I just don't know." Jeff said and he watched as the shimmer of happiness that had appeared in Erin's eyes just disappeared.

Without thinking Jeff pulled Erin up and into him. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he used his free hand to tilt her chin upwards. He pressed his lips to hers in a sensual and sweet kiss.

The sparks he felt running through him made him run his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Erin pulled back, unsure of what was going on.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. That was stupid. I'm leaving now." Jeff said, completely forgetting he was supposed to finish that room, and walked out of the room and into his own where he laid down on his bed and replayed the kiss over in his mind.


	5. The Truth

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update guys. I've just been really busy with work and everything. But this is the last chapter for this part of the story. I hope to start the second part next week. Hopefully Monday or Tuesday. **

"Are you done already?" Matt asked, baffled that his brother had just been upstairs for five minutes and was already in the kitchen.

"No. I was stupid. Cant go back up there." Jeff said, causing a confusing look to appear on Matt's face as he tried to make sense of his brother's words.

"Zack hold on a second. Jeff come with me." Matt led his brother out onto the porch.

"Tell me what happened." Matt demanded as he watched his brother sigh.

"We were talking. Then I kissed her. She asked me why, I told her I didn't know. So I kissed her again. It was amazing Matt, she sent sparks running through me." Jeff said and watched as a huge smile appeared on his brother's face.

"You like her." Matt said and watched as a flicker of anger appeared in his brother's eyes.

"Jeff you've already lost twice. Why would you want to try again?" Matt asked as he got ready for his brother to attack him.

"I'm not going to try to attack you Matt. I just cant believe that for once you're right." Jeff sighed as he rested up against the railing.

"Jeff, I know you still have a lot of feelings for Beth. But you cant let this girl get away from you. She may be the best thing that has happened to you since Beth left." Matt stated as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know Matt, but that whole fact scares the shit out of me. I don't know what I should do or say to her." Jeff said as he sat up on the railing of the porch and hung his head.

"You may be scared Jeff, but you have to do something. You can't just sit back and watch her leave. If you do you're going to regret it for the rest of your life, and I'm not going to watch you mope around the house for another fifty years unhappy with yourself." Matt said and smiled a little at his brother.

"You're such a dick." Jeff said as he grabbed Matt in a headlock from where he was sitting.

"Jeff what about all the other times you've lost? Do you really want to add another one to your ever growing list?" Matt asked his brother as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him off the railing and slammed him onto the porch.

Matt wormed his way out of the headlock Jeff had on him and tried to get him into a figure four leg lock. Jeff kicked Matt, avoiding the leg lock and brought him back down to the floor. Jeff jumped on his brother and started to put him into the sharp shooter. As Jeff got the submission move on him they heard the sliding glass door open. Both brothers turned their attention towards the door to see Erin standing there, a bag over her shoulder and Zack's hand in hers.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm leaving." She said softly as she looked at Matt.

"Why?" Matt asked as he pushed Jeff off of him and walked over to Erin.

"I just don't think it would be good if I took this job after all. I can find some other place to work that will keep me away from Derek But thank you for all your help anyways." Erin said as she took Zack and headed towards the front door.

"Jeff stop her. It's because of you she's leaving. Let her know you want her to stay and she just might." Matt said as he grabbed a hold of Jeff and yanked his brother up to a standing position.

"Erin, wait!" Jeff called as he ran into the house and towards the front door. He saw Erin standing there, her back towards him.

"What is it Jeff?" She asked as she opened up the door.

"Wait for me outside Zack. I'll be out in a minute." She whispered to the small boy as she closed the door behind him.

"I don't want you to leave. I know what happened earlier probably freaked you out, but I like you Erin. I don't want to lose you without knowing what could happen between us." Jeff said as he got closer to her.

"Jeff, I can't stand to have my heart broken by another guy who just wants to be an asshole." Erin said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm not going to treat you like Derek did. I would never hit you." Jeff stated as he took a few steps closer to her.

"I don't mean physical abuse only Jeff. I don't want to get hurt in anyway. I'm sick of being hurt. I just want to find the one guy who's going to love me forever and would never dream of hurting me. That's all I want. If you aren't going to be that guy than stop wasting my time and let me leave." Erin said softly as she took a step towards him. Now there was only a small gap between their bodies.

"I don't know if I can be that guy Erin, but I would love for you to give me the chance because I sure as hell know I want to try." Jeff said as he grabbed her waist and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I want to give you the chance Jeff. I'm going to give you the chance. But the first time you hurt me I'm going to leave and I'm not going to come back." Erin stated and she watched as Jeff just nodded before kissing her again.

"Zack." Erin called as she opened the front door.

"We're staying. I changed my mind." She watched as a small smile appeared on Zack's face and she smiled herself.

For once Erin knew she was making the right choice.

Jeff ran from her and back towards the porch.

"She's staying Matt." Jeff said as he hugged his brother.

"Not only that but I took your advice. She's now my girlfriend." Jeff smiled at his brother and Matt gave Jeff a pat on the back.

"Looks like we can all be one happy, dysfunctional, and close family." Matt spoke, a huge smile on his face.


End file.
